


Blue

by S_Horne



Series: Shadowworld100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: It was ironic that blue was the colour most associated with health and healing...





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Colour challenge

It was ironic really, Alec mused as he lay looking up at the ceiling drowsily, that blue was supposedly the colour associated with health and healing. He could see it being a connotation of trust; there was no doubt in his mind that he trusted Magnus with every fibre of his being. Knowledge, intelligence, and power, he could see all of those too. The man was so smart, having lived for centuries and accumulated so much wisdom throughout his life.

 

But as Magnus’s blue sparks of magic danced over his stomach, Alec knew that this time they weren’t bringing healing.

 


End file.
